If This Was A Movie
by Dreamy Drizzles
Summary: I'm so stupid to let him play me- Mikan


"Why did I bother with love if it never last? "

AU: Another One shot.! Wipee! Leave a review for me? :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! ) THE TITLE AND PLOT ARE ALL MINE. Incase you'll think I stole it. ) And Thank you to Taylor Swift's new Album Speak Now. It inspired me to write this story

ENJOY.!

Mikan's POV

Happy 2nd anniversary to us! Yes! Us! Me and Natsume, Can you believe it? Our relationship survived for 2 years! Weeeee..! Enthusiasm is taking over me.! HAHA.

I'm here lying down in my bed, flash backs running through mind.

_Flashback: _

_2 years ago_

"_Mi-Mikan" Natsume stuttered_

"_Yes, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked confusingly_

"_Uhh, I know you might think I have eaten something horrible this morning neither am I sick nor I bumped my head through the wall but I need you to hear me out." He said. Sincerity was his tone of voice_

"_Go on" I said _

"_I..Love you.. I do… I just can't take it anymore when I see you with other guys. I want you to be mine. Mine alone. Would you be my girlfriend?"_

_Woah. Did Natsume Hyuuga just confess to me? This Is MADNESS! The world has gone maaaad! I mean hello? Natsume Hyuuga, the cold, egoistical, conceited bastard in the campus just showed his soft side and confessed to a girl. He even said my first name! SHOCKING_

"_Mikan?" He said as he waved his hands in front of my face_

"_Uh. Yes?" I said, I'm feeling uneasy here. My heart is beating fast. Should I say no? NO, this is like a once in a life time confession. But_

"_So is it a yes?" He asked_

"_Yes" I said, the hell? Did I just say YES? DID I JUST SAY YES? That means…. I'm not single anymore! My lip virginity will be gone.! Eeeeecccck! _

_I looked at Natsume. Looked like he was shock._

_Silence… _

_He carried me bridal style and twirled me _

"_NAAAAATSSSUUUUMmMEEEEE!" I yelled closing my eyes, I'm feeling Dizzy. Curse you._

"_YES! MIKAN ACTUALLY ACCEPTED ME! BOOO YEEAAAH!" He yelled_

"_I'M THE LUCKIEST MAN ON EARTH!" he added_

_I giggled. Who'd knew Natsume Hyuuga would be happy? _

"_Ne, Natsume" I said_

"_Yes my love?" He said while smirking_

"_Cut the love thing, it's creeping me out. And it's totally out of your character and remove that smirk off your face" I said_

"_What? Do you want a kiss?" He said smirking widely_

_I blushed at that statement. I playfully smacked his chest_

"_Put me down" I said_

_He immediately put me down. I watched the sky and… _

_Wow. It's already dawn. _

_I looked at the sunset. It was incredibly beautiful. I felt a tap on my shoulder_

_I turned back and BANG! I felt something soft against my lips. It feels… good. _

_I felt muscular arms wrapped around my waist, I went with the flow. I wrapped my arms around his neck. _

_He chose to deepen the kiss. 30 seconds later (too long?) we pulled off to catch our breaths. _

"_The best kiss. Let's do it again!" Natsume said smirking widely_

"_NO" I said as I punched him playfully on the shoulders_

"_It hurts" He said sarcastically_

"_I'm going back to my dorm now since it's getting late" I said _

"_Let me take you there" He said as he intertwines his hands to mine_

_While going to my dorm, everyone looked at us, as if they saw a ghost. _

_As I reach my dorm, I bid him good bye and was about to close the door but a hand blocked it. I look up and saw Natsume_

"_What?" I asked_

"_No good bye kiss?" He said_

_I kissed him in the cheeks and bid good bye (again)_

"_I'll let you pass, but next time I won't let you kiss me in the cheeks but in my luscious lips" He said_

"_Yeah, Whatever pervert" I said and slammed the door_

_End of flashback _

I chuckled at that flashback.

I looked at my clock and checked the time, 5:32 pm

I glanced at my phone, it seems like it was vibrating

A text message from Natsume, I opened my phone and read the message.

**Polka, **

**Meet me at the Sakura tree at 5:40 pm. There's something I want to tell you**

**Natsume **

I stood up and grabbed my blazer. I looked at myself in the mirror checking if I have any morning star or something.

I went out of my dorm and headed to the path where the Sakura tree is located

It's snowing. I looked up and saw some snow flakes coming down. Good thing I bought my blazer!

I arrived at the Sakura tree. No one seems to be there.

I sat down at the bench, patiently waiting for Natsume to arrive.

At exactly 5:40 he arrived.

"Hey, what's up?" I said as I stood up and went near him

He hid his eyes under his bangs. Weird

"Natsume? Earth to Natsume? Hello?" I said

"I'm breaking up with you" He said

My heart shattered into pieces. Did he just say he wanted to break up with me?

"W-what? You're not serious right?" I said tearing up

"I'm serious" HE said

"W-w-why?" My knees are already weak.

"I'm bored of you. You're just sooo moronic and stupid. I only dated you because my fan girls are bugging the hell out of me, I guess it worked. They stopped bothering me. But if you want the general thing I'll say it to you..."

".You" He said

I Hate you. 3 words that could make my heart ache for a thousand years. 3 words that stabbed me painfully and slowly.

"I thought you loved me!" I shouted as I grabbed his shirt

"All of the times you kept telling me you love me, you kept telling me you missed me every single second I'm gone. And now you hate me? What kind of a bastard are you huh? Do you think I'm a fucking toy? Huh?" I said crying my heart out.

He held my hand and removed it away from his shirt. I was in complete shock.

"And you believed? Tch. You really are a moron" He said like he really hated me

How? How could he play me? Why? Why did I let him play me? How stupid of me to let him play me.

He walked away and I fell down on my knees. Covering my face with my hands, I can't bear seeing him walk away from me…. It's too painful for me to handle.

So this is what you feel if your heart got broken? Got broken because of your special someone?

It's Painful. Very painful. It's like a sharp knife stabbing your body slowly until you embed away your life. I can't believe it…

6 months later…

6 months has passed and still… He didn't come to me and told me his sorry. Why do I even bother? I do hallucinate sometimes that I'd hear his footsteps climbing up the stairs.

I always stay by the window, imagining he'd be there outside out of the pouring rain, waiting for me to go out and reconcile. But I just forgot those only happen in movies. You'd only comeback to me if this was a movie. I understand. You and you're pride. –sigh-

Good bye Natsume.. I'm letting my love for you go away, away where I can't remember a single thing.

And this is the last time I'd shed a tear for him….

R_E_V_I_E_W_


End file.
